Titania
Titania (ティアマト Tiamato, Tiamat in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries who is trusted by both Greil and Ike. She serves as an adviser of sorts to Ike and often expresses views that clash with those of his close friend and strategist, Soren. She also dislikes talking about her past. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Miyagawa Miho in the Japanese version and Misty Lee in the English version. Profile Titania was once a knight in service to Crimea. During her time as a knight, she entered an officer exchange program and was sent to Gallia, where she first met Greil. Although she trembled at the sight of his strength, she decided to fight him in a battle, but he swiftly beat her. When Titania asked him to train her, he agreed and they began to spar in their spare hours. After a few weeks, they became fairly close and he invited her to his home. It was at that time that she met his wife, Elena, and his children, Ike and Mist. Eventually, she developed unrequited feelings for Greil, but she kept it as a secret. Her one-sided love continues even after Elena's death, but she still keeps it to herself, as she knows that Greil had dearly loved his wife. In Path of Radiance, Titania expresses immense grief and pain over Greil's death and eventually asks Ike to reveal the details about the circumstances of Greil's death (i.e. Greil's battle with the Black Knight). She also shows her strong support of Ike's succession of the Greil Mercenaries and believes that he carries the same ideals as Greil did. In Radiant Dawn, Titania continues to serve as a guide to Ike. Early in Part 3, she reminds Ike and Soren that the war between the Laguz Alliance and the Begnion Empire could awaken the dark god slumbering inside of Lehran's Medallion. In the ending, she remains in her position as the second-in-command of the mercenaries and makes yearly visits to the graves of her fallen friends. Personality Titania is very caring towards all of the members of the Greil Mercenaries and acts as a motherly and powerful figure to the younger ones. She accepts Ike wholeheartedly when he is placed in charge of the Greil Mercenaries and works hard to always support him. She is also shown to be a stern taskmaster, as seen in her C Support with Boyd in which she chastises him for slacking off of his training. In Game ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |45% |25% |60% |50% |45% |40% |45% |} Support Conversations *Ike *Boyd *Rhys *Mist Overall Titania becomes playable early in the game, and is a Pre-Promoted Paladin who fits the Oifey archetype. As Titania is pre-promoted, she will receive less Experience from battles in the earlier chapters, making it strongly advisable to ensure that she does not score as many kills as possible. She can, however, be used effectively in the early chapters to help the player in difficult situations, especially on the Hard and Maniac settings of the game. She also has very high Resistance, giving Titania a niche late game use in killing mages. In the end, she has lower stats than the other Paladins (particularly in strength), but her stats are still average enough for her to be used in the later chapters. ''Radiant Dawn'' Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Final. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4 and Final. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ | |○ | | |○ | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |60% |15% |55% |50% |40% |20% |30% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains A SS* }} *'' Only if Axe mastery rank is still at S. Bond Support *Ike: 5% *Rhys: 5% *Mist: 5% Overall In ''Radiant Dawn, Titania appears alongside the other Greil Mercenaries members, and becomes playable at the beginning of Part 3. Despite being a pre-promoted unit once again, the Third Tier promotion system of the game makes units like herself fairly common. This essentially allows Titania to gain experience like any other unit will, making it possible for the player to train her without any repercussions. If trained, she has the potential to become a potent mounted unit, her only weaknesses being her low Defense, and her lower starting HP. Since Titania's magic stat is fairly high for a physical attacker, the Imbue skill is notably effective on her. ''Awakening'' SpotPass *''Enemy only; joins unequipped. Quotes ''Path of Radiance ''Heroes'' :Titania/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Radiant Dawn'' *'Scarlet-Haired Paladin' (紅の聖騎士) Titania remained second in command of the mercenaries. Once a year, she visited the graves of her fallen friends. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Titania is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Titania is the name of the queen of the fairies in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Her Japanese name, Tiamat, is a goddess from Babylonian mythology, often associated with the sea and considered to be the embodiment of primordial chaos. Modern culture and video games (such as the Final Fantasy series) tend to depict Tiamat as a dragon or a hydra. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Vanessa's pegasus mount is named Titania. *In certain chapters of Path of Radiance, if Titania is not deployed for the battle in question, she will appear as an Other Unit to speak with Ike and Soren before the battle begins. *In the beta version of Path of Radiance, Titania was originally planned to be a Lance Knight, and not a Paladin. Gallery File:Titania_concept.png|Concept artwork of Titania from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. File:Titania_(FE9_Artwork).png|Official artwork of Titania from Path of Radiance. File:Titania_Heroes.png|Artwork of Titania in Fire Emblem Heroes by Wada Sachiko. File:Titania_Fight.png|Artwork of Titania in Fire Emblem Heroes by Wada Sachiko. File:Titania_Skill.png|Artwork of Titania in Fire Emblem Heroes by Wada Sachiko. File:Titania_Damaged.png|Artwork of Titania in Fire Emblem Heroes by Wada Sachiko. File:Cipher Titania2.png|Titania as an Axe Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Titania.png|Titania as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Titania card 25.jpg|Titania as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Titaniamovie.jpg|Titania in a movie cutscene. File:titania.png|Titania's portrait from Path of Radiance. File:PoR_Ttania_standard_portrait_full.png|Titania's full portrait from the Path of Radiance art book. File:titania2.png|Titania's portrait from Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Titania (Paladin).png|Titania's FE9 battle model as a Paladin. File:FE10 Titania (Axe Paladin).png|Titania's FE10 battle model as an Axe Paladin. File:FE10 Titania (Gold Knight).png|Titania's FE10 battle model as a Gold Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters